Naruto:legado de los clanes
by Ryu ootsutsuki 14
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki,el supuesto ultimo muerto de la academia,el que no puede hacer un bunshin,el que saca malas notas siempre pero...¿que pasaria si naruto es más de lo que parece? Naruto godlike/harem y algunos cambios de genero
1. chapter 1

**Lamento** **que no sea una actualización de mi otro fic.**

 **En esta me baso un poco de la historia del "gamer jinchuriki"** **de terocmaster,solo en unas pocas cosas.**

 **prologo:el despertar de la sangre.**

Hace mucho tiempo en la era de la guerra de los clanes todos los miembros de diferentes clanes tenian que cometer incesto para conservar su "sangre pura",pero lo que nadie sabe es que algunos clanes secuestraban gente de otros clanes para añadir kekkei genkais de otros clanes para fortalecerse y uno de ellos era unos de los clanes más barbaros y desalmados del mundo ninja,el clan Kaguya.

El clan Kaguya queria otros kekkei genkai para tener descendientes con kekkei genkai,su **shikotsumyaku(pulso del hueso muerto)** solo aparecia en unos pocos miembros,pero con la adición de otras lineas de sangre podran ser más poderosos y si unos de ellos obtiene el **shikotsumyaku** entonces sera el guerrero definitivo.

Claro no podian ir por clanes como el Uchiha,Hyuga o Senju,porque ese seria un suicidio,fueron por los Uzumakis que estaban por alli porque ellos no les interesaban la guerra y solo se las pasan por su isla, si tenian descendencia con ellos,sus guerreros tendrian mayores reservas de chakra,mayor resistencia y mayor longevidad.

Y tuvieron descendencia con esos Uzumakis,les costo demasiado el atrapar a 5,los Kaguya a parte de ser barbaros y crueles muchas veces eran unos grandes idiotas que se lanzaban por el enemigo sin un buen plan,al parecer eso se vera en su ultimo descendiente mestizo algunas veces.

Pero cuando tuvieron descendencia con ellos, algunos padecian de anemia , ninguno tenia el **shikotsumyaku** y NO tenian la sed de sangre caracteristica de los Kaguya.

Los Kaguya los expulsaron porque para ellos eran una vergüenza,pero lo que ellos no sabian es que ellos padecian de anemia porque se muto el **shikotsumyaku** en ellos que les permitian controlar su propia sangre y los poseedores de esto lo llamaron **shiketsumyaku(pulso de la sangre muerta),** aún controlando su sangre y producir más,algunos que no habian podido aprender de ello tenian la anemia,tambien a parte de controlar su propia sangre,les permitia absorber el adn de otras personas y si tenian algún kekkei genkai se recreaba,aunque igual que el **shikotsumyaku** era raro,pero aparecia más seguido.

Un rasgo de los "mestizos" es que siempre tenian el cabello bastante claro y piel algo palida,aunque eso tambien depende en algunos casos si y en otros no.

Al ser libres estos "mestizos" fueron a uzushiogakure no sato para estar con los Uzumakis y estos a pesar de que fueran descendientes de un clan tan barbaro y cruel como el Kaguya,los aceptaron porque aún eran Uzumakis y por lo tanto era su familia y los Uzumakis siempre ayudaban a su familia y nunca abandonaban a la familia.

Estos mestizos tambien se habian llevado tecnicas del clan Kaguya para los poseedores del **Shiketsumyaku** y muestras de sangre de estos que tenian el **shikotsumyaku**.

Unos de estos "mestizos" era Uzumaki Mito y al tener como esposo a Senju Hashirama,este le habia dado al clan Uzumaki muestras de su propia sangre y todas sus tecnicas del **mokuton**.

Tambien el clan tenia muestras de sangre de los clanes Uchiha,Senju,Hyuga,Nara,Kurama,Kazekage,entre otros,tambien todas las tecnicas de estos clanes.

Tambien descubrieron que no era necesario el tener una linea de sangre para los sub elementos,solo era más facil para los de lineas de sangre elementales,muchos Uzumakis tenian como minimo 1 sub elemento.

Lo mejor es que todo el mundo ninja excepto algunos,no sabia que los Uzumakis tenian tal bestialidad.

Pero aún asi fueron exterminados,aunque exterminaron más de la mitad de todos los ninjas de cada aldea que fueron:Kumo,Kiri,Iwa y Suna.

Pero aún habia un sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki y era Uzumaki Kushina y esta era una "mestiza",tambien se habia llevado todo del clan Uzumaki cuando partio pero nunca tomo ninguna muestra.

Ni siquiera su esposo Namikaze Minato el "konoha no kiiroi senko" sabia sobre el **shiketsumyaku**.

Ahora mismo Kushina estaba dando a luz a su hijo Naruto.

Ahora ella estaba gritando lo más fuerte que podia.

-Resiste kushi-chan todo saldra bien,solo resiste un poco más-intento tranquilizarla el rubio.

-Eso intento es que es jodidamente doloroso,al final de esto te voy a dar una paliza por este dolor-respondio/amenazo la pelirroja.

-¡Ahhhhhh- hizo Kushina cuando todo el cuerpo de su hijo salio y Biwako lo agarro , lo limpio y tapo al bebe y todos lo vieron,era un niño con cabello rubio bastante claro casi blanco ,ojos azules y piel algo palida,estaba llorando muy fuerte.

Biwako paso al bebe a Kushina para estar con ella y que se calme y se calmo inmediatamente.

-Hola naru-chan,yo soy tu kaa-chan y el es tu tou-chan-dijo la ultima parte refiriendose a minato.

Era un lindo momento hasta que vieron que todos los anbu,enfermeras y Biwako fueron asesinados por un misterioso sujeto con un manto con capucha negros y con una mascara en espiral con detalles de flamas negras en la parte del ojo.

El enmascarado agarro al rubio menor y le puso un kunai cerca del cuello y el bebe estaba llorando fuerte.

-¡Alto no mates a mi hijo-grito Minato agitado de perder a su hijo recien nacido.

-Tranquilizate Namikaze,solo alejate de la jinchuriki-dijo el enmascarado con una gran calma.

Minato se alejo de kushina y el enmascarado lanzo a Naruto y lo atrapo,pero en la manta habia papeles bomba y la lanzo al aire y se alejo.

Vio donde estaba Kushina y ya ko estaba alli.

-tch,se lleva a Kushina,tengo que atrapar al sujeto-se dijo el oji azul,pero antes dejo a su hijo a su casa por medio del **hiraishin no jutsu**.

 **(todo sucede como el canon,demasiado peresozo para ponerlo :v)**

 **-¡Shiki fuinn!-** exclamo minato invocando al shinigami.

-¿ **que quieres ningen?-** pregunto el shinigami.

-Quiero que selles la mitad yang del kyubi en mi hijo y la ying en mi-dijo el rubio.

- **Esta bien-** dijo el oji amarillo agarrando al kyubi pero se dio cuenta de ello.

-¡ **no me van a sellar en un maldito ningen de nuevo-** exclamo kyubi aún detenido por las **kongo fusa(cadenas de sellado de diamantina)** ,el mando un dedo con la garra al niño intentandolo matar,pero minato y kushina se pusieron para tener el golpe.

El shinigami agarro una masa roja del kyubi y la puso al niño .

-¿ **que demonios?** -dijo el shinigami sorprendido ya que el niño estaba absorbiendo todo al kyubi,- ** _mmm le dare un poder por sorprenderme pero lo despertara de adolescente...talvez-_** penso para sus adentros el shinigami yponiendo una de sus frias manos en los ojos del bebe,la aparto y los ojos del bebe literalmente brillaron por un momento.

- **Bien ningen,te voy a dar unos 5 minutos para despedirte de tus seres queridos,decir tus ultimas palabras y más mierda sentimental-** dijo el peliblanco.

-Gracias shinigami-sama-agradecio el rubio.

Ahora Hiruzen se estaba acercando donde el hokage y su esposa estaban.

-¡Resiste Minato,ya voy por los medicos!-dijo el anciano

-Es inutil Hiruzen,yo ya voy a morir al igual que Kushina-dijo el oji azul con amargura.

-¡No!-grito el peliblanco al perder a dos grandes heroes y amigos.

-Solo te voy a pedir una cosa-pidio el rubio.

-por supuesto cualquier cosa-dijo el oji negro.

-Cuando Naruto tenga alrededor de 8 años y si los aldeanos ven a Naruto más como un demonio como un heroe,justo en mi casa más concretamente en el cuarto de mi hijo hay una caja fuerte que contiene numerosas tecnicas mias y la verdad sobre el- dijo el oji azul cerrando sus ojos y su pecho dejo de inflarse.

El Hokage murio.

El fue a ver a Kushina y apenas y seguia von vida el se acerco a ella,apesar de que ella es una Uzumaki no podria seguir con vida.

-Kushina ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?pregunto el anciano con lagrimas.

-Si,dile a naru-chan que sus padres lo amaron,que coma 3 veces al dia,no se desvele muy noche,se cepille los dientes y que beba a los 20 años de edas,tambien que cuando pueda vaya al distrito Uzumaki-dijo la oji violeta cerrando sus ojos y su pecho dejo de inflarse.

La segunda Uzumaki murio.

Ahora Hiruzen estaba llorando de manera descontrolada.

-Cumplire sus ultimos deseos,lo prometo-se dijo a si mismo el sandaime limpiandose las lagrimas.

 **¡coooooooooooorteeeeeeeeeeeee!**

 **bueno fue algo corto pero más largo que mi otro prologo.**

 **Bueno yo hice a minato en este fic no tan...idiota,osea en la serie nos dicen que minato es un genio,participo en una guerra ninja;por lo cual el piensa en diferentes situaciones la cual es que se mueren,jiraiya no puede ir a la aldea o que traten a naruto como un demonio ya que el tiene que saber como es la vida de un jinchuriki y penso en posibles escenarios para que sea fuerte,ademas de los enemigos de el sepan la identidad de naruto y le intenten matar o que personas como fugaku o danzo que lo quieran manipular o secuestrar.**

 **Posiblemente esta sea unas de las pocas versiones de minato que hare.**


	2. Chapter 2

¡ **Hola a todos! solo voy a decir que me siento alagado de que con un solo capitulo ya les gusto tanto y _solo_ el prologo.**

 **Tambien me diran que me olvide de las marcas en las mejillas,recuerden que kushina fue jinchuriki de kurama y no las tenia,use eso para no ponerlas.**

 **¡Respondiendo reviews!**

 **LunGoz:gracias por el apoyo y no lo voy a dejar a la suerte mi fic.**

 **Zafir09:gracias,yep Naruto tendra todas esas lineas de sangre y ya pense en algo similar en lo ultimo,si viste "el dios shinobi de iwa" te gustara** **y por lo que se no se produce asi la sangre ootsutsuki.**

 **Cezar A FG:Gracias.**

CCsakuraforever:gracias y que bien que te gusto.

 **Guest:gracias y aqui esta la droga...que diga el capitulo.**

 **Ahora si con el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 1: descubriendo mi linaje.**

Ahora podemos ver a un niño de no más de 6 años,tenia cabello rubio bastante claro casi blanco y algo erizado,piel algo palida y ojos azules;vestia una camisa blanca manga corta y al frente habia un remolino rojo,shorts azules y sandalias ninja azules.

Este era Uzumaki Naruto y el jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko,Hiruzen queria mantener el estado de Naruto en secreto,pero los del concejo civil junto con Uchiha Fugaku y Shimura Danzo lo dijeron a toda la aldea,hubo varios en su mayoria civil que quisieron matarlo al igual que el 95% de chunins y jounins.

Prueba del rencor fue que a los 4 años fue echado del orfanato e Hiruzen le dio un apartamento,no le vendian comida o se la vendian a precios exorbitantes por lo que siempre tenia que comer ramen en un puesto de comida donde si lo trataban bien y recibia golpizas siempre, las que eran peor eran las del 10 de octubre.

Y habia puesto anbus para que no recibiera las palizas,pero muchos de ellos dejaban que las tuviera y solo las paraban cuando su vida estaba en peligro...bueno lo han dejado hasta que lo abusen fisicamente.

Pero habian buenos anbu que eran 3:

Inu o Hatake Kakashi,el lo protegia porque era hijo de su sensei.

Neko o Uzuki Yugao,ella lo protegia por dos razones:

1- Era un niño y no el kyubi.

2-Hasta cierto sentido eran familia porque el clan Uzuki era una rama alternativa del clan Uzumaki,hasta los nombres lo dicen ya que tienen la palabra Uzu que significa "remolino", pero no tenian el shiketsumyaku o algún kekkei genkai.

Y Karasu o Uchiha Itachi,el genio Uchiha protegia a Naruto porque no soportaba ver como maltrataban a un niño,talvez al no tener un palo en el culo de medio metro le ayudaba a pensar mejor y ser más bondadoso.

Pero no podian protegerlo siempre porque tenian que hacer otras misiones o descansar.

Aparte de ellos que eran buenos habian como otras 3 personas que eran Teuchi,su hija Ayame y Uchiha Shisui,Teuchi y su hija lo querian mucho pero al ser solo civiles no podian hacer nada y Shisui igual tenia que hacer otras misiones y descansar.

Ahora mismo el niño estaba siendo perseguido por un gran grupo de aldeanos,entre ellos civiles y algunos chunin.

-¡Vayan más rapido o el demonio escapara!-grito un civil.

Ahora mismo Naruto cruzo a un callejon para perderlos,pero el tiro le salio por la culata ya que de igual manera lo encontraron y para empeorar las cosas se acababan de unir Uchihas,Hyugas , Kuramas **(ironico)** e Inuzukas con sus ninken,lo peor es que eran jounins.

-Ahora vas a pagar demonio- dijo un jounin pelinegro,al parecer un uchiha ya que tenia ojos rojos con tomoes.

-n...no me hagan daño,yo no hice nada-dijo el niño asustado y por la cantidad de personas lo más posible es que mañana estaria 3 metros bajo tierra.

-¿¡que no hiciste nada malo demonio!? ¡por supuesto que lo hiciste,mataste a muchos en konoha hace 6 años!- declaro un inuzuka ya que el muy idiota creia como todos los demas que Naruto era Kyubi( **Kurama** ) y los inuzukas eran muy rencorosos.

Y alli empezo la tortura "estilo Anko"...osea la más sadica y cruel si no entendieron.

Los civiles con todo lo que tenian lo apuñalaron en los brazos,torso y piernas,los chunin le lanzaban kunais y shurikens,los Uchihas y Kuramas lo ponian en diversos genjutsus ya que el Kyubi los deshacia para que su contenedor no tuviera un derrame cerebral,los Hyuga le cerraban los tenketsus de manera dolorosa y los habrian de nuevo y los Inuzukas mandaban a sus ninken para que muerdan al rubio.

Este estaba llorando del dolor y se estaba haciendo un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor y si uno se fijaba bien habian leves movimientos en la sangre.

-¡Ahora muere!-dijo un civil gordo con una katana que la iba a clavar en el pecho del oji azul.

-¡NO,NO,NO,NO!-grito Naruto no queriendo morir y llorando,cuando grito eso la sangre se levanto,se hicieron tentaculos , la punta de los tentaculos luego se hicieron filosos y salieron disparados a todas partes, todas las personas que estaban alli fueron empalados por los tentaculos en el pecho o la cabeza.

Ahora Naruto tenia los ojos abiertos en par en par y en estado de shock,poco despues se desmallo por la perdida de sangre.

 **Paisaje mental de Naruto.**

Naruto se levanto en lo que parecia ser una alcantarilla y el agua le llegaba a los tobillos,no sabia como llego aqui y de repente recordo lo que el hizo,a el sorprendentemente no le importo en lo más minimo,no sentia miedo,asco,felicidad o tristeza,no sentia nada.

Este era otra caracteristica de los mestizos,al haber sido descendientes de los Kaguya que tenian el matar en la sangre,ellos no tenian la sed de sangre pero si la facilidad de matar y sin sentir ninguna emoción,era como si el asesinato estuviera en su codigo genetico.

El camino y camino durante un tiempo y no sabia cuanto;mientras caminaba noto que podia ver con facilidad y unas extrañas lineas de color rojo neon que estaban en todas partes,el sin notarlo ahora el azul de sus ojos se hicieron un poco más claros y brillaban...literalmente,tambien tenian una especie de anillo rojo alrededor de la pupila.

El camino hasta que lo vio,una mujer pelirroja con ojos verdes,vestia un kimono rojo con estampados de zorros y pechos copa E,pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendio,lo que lo sorprendio fue que la mujer estaba en una jaula gigante y en medio de la jaula estaba un papel que decia "sello".

-Quien es usted señorita y donde estamos-pregunto el rubio curioso.

-Estamos en tu paisaje mental y yo soy kyubi-respondio la pelirroja.

El cerebro del oji azul hizo corto circuito ante esto,el estaba ante el ser más fuerte en el planeta vivo( **kaguya esta incapacitada asi que no cuenta),** y ¡era una mujer!.

-¿Us...usted es ky...kyubi?-pregunto el oji azul neon con terror en su voz.

-si,asi es ¿algún problema?-pregunto la oji verde con una sonrisa que mandaria a cagar al kage más fuerte.

-No,No,No;yo creo que tiene sentido que kyubi sea una mujer ya que las mujeres muchas veces son muy poderosas y dan mucho miedo,por cierto tambien tiene sentido que sea tan hermosa ya que si el ser más poderoso es una mujer ¿como no ser hermosa?.-dijo el rubio que se cagaba en los pantalones y sin darse cuenta que sonrojo un poco a la pelirroja.

-Oh solo quiero preguntarle una cosa-dijo el niño y haciendo que la oji verde levante una ceja.

-¿el que?-pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

-si usted ataco a la aldea ¿porque lo hizo?, osea eso no lo he entendido ya que el solo querer destruir no tiene sentido y tambien la describen como una bestia loca y con gran sed de sangre,pero yo estoy teniendo una charla civilizada con usted algo que lamentablemente no he tenido de muchas personas-pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y con logica el oji azul neon.

Kurama estaba sorprendida ya que esto no lo habia visto mucho,de que alguien le preguntara el porque destruyo la aldea,ella dudaba que hasta Tobirama o un Nara le preguntase,pero un niño de no mas de 6 años lo hizo y hasta ahora se pregunto el que le paso a los ojos del niño.

-Esta bien te lo dire pero antes ponte comodo,jala una soda y disfruta de la explicación-dijo Kurama como cierto youtuber de curiosidades de Naruto.

-Bueno, para empezar un enmascarado me libero de mi contenedor anterior,me puso en un genjutsu y me mando a destruir la aldea,mate a muchas personas y nisiquiera lo supe,hasta que el yondaime fue al rescate teletransportandome a un bosque,liberandome del genjutsu y el junto a su esposa me sellaron dentro de ti cuando eras un bebe y muriendo en el proceso-explico Kurama con tranquilidad y omitiendo alguna que otra cosa.

-¿porque en mi y no en otro? según lo que se el yondaime daba su vida a la aldea y que el la haya sellado en un huerfano que no era un familiar de el y no tenia el derecho a nada en la eleccion de mi vida me resulta verdaderamente sospechoso ¿acaso me estas ocultando algo señorita?-pregunto el niño con seriedad y curiosidad;Kurama se sorprendio una vez más en ello de que un simple niño que no ha recibido educación formal preguntara y analizara las cosas con tal logica;ella a veces odiaba de que el padre de Kushina absorbiera sangre Nara y que la inteligencia la haya heredado su actual contenedor,a ella si le hubiera gustado de que Kushina la haya heredado para que no fuera tan idiota,al parecer ella era más Kaguya que Uzumaki a veces.

-*suspiro* esta bien si quieres saber la verdad te lo dire,eres el hijo del yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato el "konoha no kiiroi senko" y Uzumaki Kushina la "akai chishio no habanero",¿feliz?- explico/pregunto Kurama de forma cansada.

-Wow eso es impresionante-dijo el rubio con sorpresa.

-No estas no lo se...¿preguntandote el porque tus padres hicieron eso,odiarlos u odiarme a mi?-pregunto la oji verde con impresión ya que le conto al niño sobre una gran verdad y ¡esta relativamente normal! y ¡solo dice "wow"!

El niño solo rodo los ojos ante esa estupidez ,claro que no iba a odiarlos ya que ¿que clase de padres harian eso a su propio hijo con malas intenciones? u ¿odiar a una persona por cosas que no tenian control?.

-pfff claro que no ya que parece estupido ello,solo una pregunta más ¿que son esas lineas rojas que estan por todos lados?,hasta usted las tiene-pregunto el niño ya que tenia verdadera curiosidad que eran esas lineas y para que servian.

-¿lineas,que lineas?-pregunto con una ceja alzada la oji verde ya que no ve ninguna linea por ninguna parte.

-Las putas lineas que estan por todo el puto lugar,hasta usted las tiene en la puta cara y si me fijo bien hasta hay algunos pequeños puntos-dijo el niño de manera grosera y cansada sobre ello como cierta pelirroja de otogakure.

-yo no veo ninguna linea por ningún lada ni puntos,te lo juro por mi vida y la de mi padre y esa boca mocoso-dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad y regañando al niño sobre decir ese tipo de palabras.

-Nosotros les podemos decir-dijo una voz joven talvez un adulto joven,los dos se voltearon a verlos y al hacerlo uno solo los vio con curiosidad y otra con sorpresa ya que esas personas tenian...no, DEBIAN de estar muertas y no estar aqui.

Eran dos personas de unos 20 años aproximadamente y eran parecidos,ya que ambos eran unos albinos pero se diferenciaban por el color de ojos y vestimenta.

Uno como se dijo antes era un albino pero con el cabello lacio llegandole hasta la parte baja de la espalda,tenia ojos de un color blanco más blanco que el de un Hyuga,estaba vestido con un kimono blanco,pantalones negros y botas que le llegaban a los tobillos,su expresión facial era la de un guerrero experimentado y de un sabio...eso o la de alguien con un palo metido en el culo de medio metro.

El otro igual era un albino pero tenia ojos negros y tenia el cabello corto y erizado,este estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra,camisa de rejilla,pantalones de combate azul oscuro casi pasando a negro y botas de combate negras,su expresion facial era la de un bromista y de alguien amigable...eso o la de un jodedor de primera clase.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunto curioso el oji azul neon.

-bueno te lo explicaremos pero antes...-dijo el albino oji negro con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Hola Kura-chan,al parecer te sellaron de nuevo y esta vez en un mocoso,baka,baka,baka!-exclamo el peliblanco con burla y al parecer si era un gran jodedor.

-¡Me sellaron porque estaba en un estupido genjutsu y el que le dice idiota a otra persona es más idiota baka,baka,baka!-exclamo furiosa la pelirroja,el siempre la sacaba de quicio y ella se veia tentada muchas veces de meterle una **bijuu** **dama** por el culo ,si no fuera porque era el hijo de su padre y el menos cabrón,tambien era demasiado fuerte tanto o hasta un poco más que su padre.

Pero la peculiar situación se acabo cuando dos varas de "metal" negro azabache se estrellaron en la cabeza de los dos.

-Ya basta de comportarse como niños y comportence como adultos,por el amor a kami-dijo el otro peliblanco y ahora sus ojos cambiaron a azules con una flor de loto.

-Ta'bueno,tu siempre arruinas la diversión Vishnu-teme-se quejo el oji negro con un chichon en la cabeza del ahora identificado como Vishnu.

-Lo hago para que no hagan estupideces,la ultima vez casi destruyen medio continente por la estupida discusión de quien se comio las galletas de quien,Karna-baka-dijo el ahora oji azul con una mano en la frente.

-Eto,ahora me pueden explicar quienes son ustedes,porque llaman a kyubi kurama y que son estas lineas y puntos rojos-dijo el oji azul neon con una gota en la nuca estilo anime por lo que vio.

-respondiendo a tus preguntas,este idiota peliblanco es Karna el tercer hijo del rikudou senin,yo soy Vishnu tercer hijo del hermano del rikudou sennin,llamamos a kyubi Kurama porque ese es su verdadero nombre; y las lineas y puntos son como ¿decirlo de forma simple? Oh las lineas es la destruccion de un objeto que ya no se puede regenerar ,y los puntos es la destruccion total del objeto nisiquiera la reencarnacion o inmortalidad lo salvan,pero no "ves" las lineas o puntos, las "observas" en un gran grado y si te arrancan los ojos o te quedas ciego aún podras "ver" las lineas y puntos-explico el ahora el peliblanco con el cabello lacio y sorprendiendo al rubio por todo eso,diciendolo en sentido figurado puede matar cualquier ser y no serviria de nada arrancarle los ojos.

-Pero no abuses de ellos normalmente los usuarios de esos ojos les explotarian los vasos sanguineos del cerebro matandolos, porque el cerebro humano no esta acostumbrado a "observar" a tal grado,en tu caso por tu regeneración solo te daria dolores de cabeza-advirtio el ojiazul al rubio.

–Ya veo no abusare de los ojos–Dijo el rubio.

–¿eh? espera ¿el rikudou senin tuvo tres hijos y un hermano con hijos?,espera... y ¿quien era la madre del rikudou senin? ya que a pesar de ser un infante yo se que las personas no nacen de la nada–pregunto el ojiazul neón interesado sobre esto,el sabe sobre el rikudo senin ya que el recibio uno que otro libro del sandaime y uno de ellos era sobre el rikudo senin.

–bien te lo explicare– dijo Karna sin sonrisa y ya no teniendo el aire de idiota,el le explico sobre el shinju y Kaguya,sobre que el verdadero nombre del rikudou senin era Hagoromo,su hermano Hamura,sus ojos ,el plan de Kaguya y sobre el sellado del juubi.

–Y el rikudou senin tuvo tres hijos,el mayor se llamaba Indra este heredo "los ojos y la energia espiritual" de mi padre y simbolizaba la luna,el menor se llamaba Asura este heredo "el cuerpo y la energia fisica" de mi padre y simbolizaba el sol y finalmente yo Karna el hermano intermedio, para resumirlo herede todo lo de mi padre hasta parte de su apariencia y simbolizo el eclipse-explico el ojinegro y viendo asentir al pequeño rubio.

–Gracias Karna,ahora voy yo,Hamura tuvo tres hijos,el mayor se llamaba Deva este heredo "los ojos y la fuerza" de mi padre y representaba el dia,el menor se llamaba Shiva este heredo "el cuerpo" de mi padre y representaba la noche, y finalmente yo Vishnu el hijo intermedio al igual que Karna herede basicamemte todo lo de mi padre hasta parte de su apariencia y represento el ocaso-explico Vishnu ya con su tenseigan desactivado.

–Bien pero eso no fue lo que vinimos hablar– Dijo de repente Karna con amargura.

–¿que fue a lo que vinieron a hablar?–pregunto el ojiazul neón nervioso,por alguna razón supo que no era nada bueno.

–Veras por culpa de los ninjas y civiles tus musculos estan atrofiados y aunque te cures tendras una constitución corporal pobre y no podras ser ninja–dijo Vishnu con tristeza.

Esto impacto al rubio que por culpa de los malnacidos no podra ser ninja a pesar de no querer ser algo asi como un kage queria ser ninja para proteger a sus seres queridos,el estaba llorando por esto.

–Pero una solución–Dijo Karna haciendo que el pequeño rubio deje de llorar.

– Es que nosotros nos fusionemos totalmente en ti,pero al hacerlo tus huesos se romperan en pequeños pedazos y se reformaran otra vez,tus musculos se desgarran y se curaran otra vez,eso tambien afectara tu red de chakra y sera más resistente que antes y tendras mucho más chakra que antes,tambien despertaras tus lineas de sangre,sera demasiado doloroso y te lo pregunto ¿quieres hacer esto?–Explico/pregunto el ojinegro seriamente.

–Si no me importa,si asi me puedo convertir en ninja lo soportare–Respondio el ojiazul con determinación.

–Bien pero antes,pon una mano en nosotros–Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa traviesa que apenas era perceptible al igual que Vishnu,el rubio asintio y puso una mano en el estomago de los dos hermanos.

–Más abajo–Ordeno esta vez Vishnu,el rubio con vergüenza bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de los dos albinos.

–Más abajo–Ordeno el ojinegro apenas resistiendo una carcajada y Naruto con más vergüenza bajo sus manos hasta tocar las entrepiernas de los nietos de Kaguya.

–¡Jajajaja,en estos momentos eres tan gay!–Exclamo sorpresivamente Vishnu , Kurama y Karna tambien se estaban carcajeando de la broma,Naruto estaba rojo de la ira y de la vergüenza.

–¡Hijos de sus reputisimas ma...!Pero antes de terminar el insulto Karna dijo unas palabras que por alguna razón le sono a la de un anime.

–¡Fusión!–Exclamo el ojinegro y de repente entre las manos de Naruto se formaron un orbe negro y de estos salian llamas azul oscuro que engullian a los dos peliblancos,luego las llamas se tornaron totalmente negras y se formo un orbe gigante de color negro que envolvio a los tres;despues de unos segundos solo estaba Naruto,pero tenia los ojos nublados y se desplomo con un ruido sordo al suelo.

 **Sala del consejo**

Ahora podemos ver que Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba caminando a la sala del consejo para dar una reunión importante y en estos momentos Hiruzen tenia muchas emociones pero los que eran más palpables eran 3:

1-Tristeza.

2-Ira.

3-Odio.

Tenia esas emociones porque se entero lo que le paso a Naruto,esta vez hizo algo que no hizo desde hace mucho tiempo...Romper su escritorio con una fuerza que dejaba en ridiculo a la de su aprendiz Senju Tsunade.

Acababa de dejar a nuestro protagonista en el hospital y ahora convoco la reunión para mostrar que este viejo sin espinas,recupero sus espinas.

Ahora llego a la sala del concejo,abrio la puerta y alli estaban todos los jefes de clanes,sus consejeros y los del concejo civil,se sento en su asiento y empezo la reunión.

–Hokage-sama ¿porque convoco esta reunión?–Pregunto Nara Shikaku con pereza ya que lo acababan de despertar de su siesta.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta Shikaku la convoque para hablar de un tema que no pude atender debidamente durante años y es el tema de Uzumaki Naruto–Respondio Hiruzen de forma seria y con esas palabras los civiles explotaron.

–¡¿Como puede preocuparse por ese demonio hokage-sama destruyo al pueblo hace años?!–Exclamo totalmente furiosa una mujer rubia con una voz que hizo casi sangrar a todos los presentes.

–¡Silencio!–Exclamo el Sarutobi totalmente enojado y cayando abruptamente a los civiles.

–Naruto NO es un demonio es un niño inocente, y si alguien más intenta decirle eso a Naruto o si le dan otra golpiza se los juro a TODOS ustedes que si lo hacen los mandare con Morino Hibiki y Mitarashi Anko por el resto de sus vidas–Amenazo el hokage dejando escapar su instinto asesino asustando a todos los presentes y todos se dieron cuenta de algo,ya no estaban con Sarutobi Hiruzen,ahora estaban con el hokage al que se le proclamo el "shinobi no kami".

–Y una cosa más y esto esta dirigido en especial a Fugaku y a Hiashi,si matan a Naruto entonces sin importar si hayan sido ustedes o alguien de su clan moriran de forma horrible¿quedo claro?–Amenazo/pregunto el peliblanco de forma fria y recibio un asentimiento de todos.

–¡Quedo finalizada la reunión!–Exclamo Hiruzen y haciendo que todos se vayan cagando leches del lugar.

 **¡Cooooooorteeeeeeeee!**

 **Ustedes se preguntaran que fue ese doujutsu que mostre,para los que no han visto tsukihime o kara no kyoukai,esos eran los ojos místicos de percepción mortal(le pondre otro nombre para sintetizarlo) aqui puse sus habilidades pero no solo matan cosas fisicas sino tambien cosas intangibles,tales como las enfermedades y hasta el futuro osea ¡el fucking futuro! Lo unico que no pueden matar serian cosas que no existen.**

 **Naruto tendra las lineas evolutivas del sharingan y byakugan,tambien el shikotsumyaku y otro que lo va a empezar a dominar en shipuden por lo roto que esta.**


End file.
